


Don't Worry, We're Here

by Purple_Lutos



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Podium Family, Trigger Warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Lutos/pseuds/Purple_Lutos
Summary: After being outed as an Omega, Yurio has a panic attack. It's good that Victor and Yuuri are there to take care of him.





	Don't Worry, We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, so I hope you'll like it!

* * *

 

_They know._

Just breath. Yuri has to fucking breathe. _WHY CAN’T HE FUCKING_ _BREATHE?!_ It feels like someone has bonded his chest with a rope, making it impossible for him to take a single breath, or move.

He’s shaking, trembling, but that was as much as his body was willing to do. He can feel tears and snot running down his face, but he’s unable to do anything about it because his hands are gripping his knees, and if he lets go he’s pretty sure he will fall apart.

Everything is hurting. His head is pounding, his chest is burning. _Why is it-?_

 _Breathe!_ He has to breathe!

His rib cage rattles as he forces himself to breath in, the air seemingly tearing his throat. The pain helps him focus.

He tries to look up from where he’s staring at the floor, but he can’t. His neck isn’t responding. He can feel his panic once more trying to take over. He forces down another breath.

Where is he? He can’t remember. The only thing in his head were those words, repeating over and over again, like a broken vinyl player.

**_They know._ **

From his limited eyesight from the couch, he can see his broken phone lying on the floor. It had had probably broken when he'd thrown it against the wall earlier. That had been a present from his grandfather. He was going to be furious when he saw that Yuri had broken it.

He tried to take another breath, but was interrupted by a sob. _Fuck._ His tremors came back, and suddenly everything was too _loud._ All of his thoughts jumbled together until they were all screaming at him. Screaming those _words._

_**THEY KNOW.** _

He curled in on himself, barely noticing his own hands clasping over his ears in a feeble way to try to make it all _stop._ He opened his mouth to scream, to do _anything,_ but, nothing came out.

_“...Yurio?”_

His nails dug into the sides of his skull, drawing blood. The voices in his head became louder.

_“Yurio?”_

His breath was irregular, and every single one hurt as the air was forced in and out of his throat.

_“Yuri!”_

And suddenly he was pushed into a soft chest, and he heard a strong heartbeat. Someone gently coaxed his fingers from his scalp, pushing them to Yuri’s chest. Yuri started to thrash around, but then two pairs of strong arms enveloped him, hugging him tight from both his front and his back. He tensed up, becoming completely still.

“Yuri, listen to me. You have to breathe with me, alright,” one of the persons said, and Yuri desperately tried to follow their order. As the other breathed in, Yuri tried to do the same. When the other breathed out, Yuri tried to do the same. And so on. He was still sobbing, but, after some time, his breaths became regular, and his sobbing eased up.

“Yeah, that’s it, pup, that’s it,” the other voice tried to soothe, but it had the opposite effect. Yuri’s eyes widened. No one had called him that sense mother-

And suddenly, he was sobbing again. He couldn’t stop. He hugged himself as he sobbed into the other’s chest, his tears soaking their shirt. Everything was too _much,_ everything was too _loud._

He felt the person that was hugging him from behind tightening their grip, their warmth from making him relax. The person that was hugging him from his front started to tell him sweet nothings, as the person behind him started to let out a calming rumble. And soon, Yuri’s sobs eased up once more, his breathing coming out in longer and longer puffs before they became long and deep breaths.

He looked up, and was met with the face of a concerned Yuuri. He looked up and down Yurio’s face, letting his hand push his bangs away from his face. A small smile came to his lips.

“There you are,” Yuuri whispered, letting his hand wipe away the last tears running down Yurio’s cheeks. He was giving Yurio such an adoring look, a look he _didn’t deserve-_

“Shh, котенок*. None of that now.” Yuri twisted around, looking up at Victor over his shoulder. Just like Yuuri, he was giving him a look of adoration. But then his brow furrowed in worry. “We heard about what happened, do you want to talk about it?”

Yuri shook his head before Victor had even ended his sentence. No, he didn’t. He couldn’t. 

A tissue was placed over his nose, and only after a second of hesitating, he blew out. When he was done, he took a deep breath through his nose, letting Yuuri’s calming Omega scent and Victor’s protective Alpha scent wash over him. It made him feel safe and warm.

He curled into Yuuri’s chest, letting out small purrs, as Yuuri petted his back. Victor stood up, and returned quickly with Yuri’s favorite blanket, which he covered the young Omega in. Usually, Yuri would never _ever_ let anyone see him this venerable, but he was tired and his head hurt and he just wanted to sleep.

He closed his eyes, knowing that the two others wouldn't leave him, and let himself be carried off into dream land.

As the small omega slept, the two adults made sure he was comfortable, letting out calming pheromones in the air.

They had been having a movie night, just the two of them, when suddenly a ~~_worried_~~ angry Yakov had called Victor. He’d been screaming and fuming, and at first Yuuri and Victor hadn’t understood anything he'd been saying, but then Yakov had said _Yuri, Omega,_ and _They know,_ and dread had enveloped the pair.

The two had run out of their home, and had speeded their way to Yuri’s house. They may or may not have run a few red lights. They had used the spare key that was under the mat outside Yuri's apartment door.

And now, they were here, cuddling up to the distressed Omega. They knew it was bad, that they _shouldn’t._ They weren't Yurio’s _Sire_ or _Dam_ , and he was certainly not their _pup._ But, they couldn’t help themselves. Both Victor and Yuuri knew that they wouldn’t be able to have children of their own, so Yurio was the closest thing that they had. And, even if they _could_ have had children, Yurio had always been close to them, and, well, instincts were hard to fight.

They laid down in either side of the teen, hugging him as tight as they could while they scented him. The small Omega started to purr in his sleep, and Yuuri followed suit, letting out his own purrs, which were a bit lower than the younger’s. As the two Omegas purred, Victor started to rumble, something Alphas always did to either calm an Omega, or make them more comfortable.

And in that moment, nothing else existed. It was just them. Everything was calm, quiet and perfect. They didn't think about how tomorrow would be a day of struggle, of how the whole skating world was in an uproar. No, right now, it was only them.

The Alpha and the older Omega both kissed the small Omega's hair, before they whispered quietly,

“Don’t worry, we're here.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *'Kitten' in Russian, at least according to google translate.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and/or kudos, and if not, thank you for giving it a chance!
> 
> I hope you'll have a good day!
> 
> See you when I see you!


End file.
